The present invention relates to a fluid dispenser for dispensing a fluid, said dispenser comprising with a flexible pouch containing said fluid, a dispensing member such as pump for drawing off fluid from the flexible pouch, and an advantageously rigid shell in which the flexible pouch is installed. That type of dispenser is particularly applicable to the field of cosmetics, in particular for dispensing creams that are sensitive to exposure to the atmosphere. The use of a flexible pouch associated with an airless pump makes it possible to keep the fluid out of contact from the ambient air, thereby avoiding any oxidation or deterioration.
In the field of household cleaning materials, it is known that such flexible pouches can be used as disposed in a shell defining two shell portions that are hinged together. For example, mention may be made of Document EP-0 447 687, in which a fluid refill in the form of a flexible pouch mounted on a pouch support is held via the pouch support between two shell portions which, once assembled together, form a rigid shell. To hold the shell portions together, a fixing ring is provided that enables a pump to be mounted on the shell and on the flexible pouch. Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,212 gives another example of a refillable dispenser for household cleaning materials. In such refillable dispensers, the aim is to make it easy for one flexible pouch to be replaced with another flexible pouch. The appearance of such dispensers if of secondary importance since that type of material is sold at low prices.
In the field of cosmetics or perfumes, appearance is of major importance for the product. In addition, dispensers for such a use are not refillable, but rather they are to be discarded once empty. It is therefore not necessary to make it possible for the flexible pouch to be extracted from the rigid shell.
An object of the present invention is to define a fluid dispenser in the field of cosmetics or of perfumes, in which the flexible pouch is advantageously used to impart a pleasing appearance to the dispenser.
To this end, the present invention provides a fluid dispenser as defined in claim 1.
Advantageously, both of the shell portions are provided with windows so that the shell is in the form of a frame or yoke in which the pouch is held.
Preferably, the flexible pouch defines an end wall held between the two shell portions.
The shell, with its two frame portions, is thus used to hold the flexible pouch both at its top end that defines the opening 31 which is fixed to the pouch support 2, and also at its bottom end or end wall 33. In one embodiment, the shell portions form retaining means that co-operate with fixing holes provided in the end wall of the pouch. The end wall of the pouch is thus held in substantially fixed manner between the shell portions as soon as they are assembled together. According to another characteristic of the invention, the pouch defines two side edges disposed without being fixed or held between the two shell portions, so that the side edges can penetrate to varying depths between the side uprights of the shell portions. The width of the flexible pouch varies as a function of its filling state: it is thus easy to understand that the side edges of the pouch move apart as the pouch is being emptied and is thus becoming flattened. In contrast, its height dimension, i.e. the distance between its opening and its end wall substantially does not vary, and it is thus possible to hold it between its two ends inside the shell portions.
In order to assemble the two shell portions together, assembly means are advantageously provided, in the form of male-female connections.
In a practical embodiment, the opening in the pouch is fixed to a pouch support held between the two shell portions. The flexible pouch is thus held at its opening by the pouch support wedged between the two shell portions. Said pouch is also held at its other end, defining the end wall of the pouch.
In another practical embodiment, the dispensing member is fixed to the pouch support by means of a ring snap-fastened to the pouch support and locking the two shell portions together at the opening.